Un sitio donde esconderse
by LyraDarcyFoy
Summary: La cruzada recién empieza y el trio dorado sabe que lo que le espera no será nada fácil. Extraños descubrimientos, lugares impensados y unos aliados fuera de este mundo. —Este fic participa en el Reto temático de enero "Crossovers" del foro "El triángulo, donde tres, están unidos".


**DISCLAIMER** : El mundo de Harry Potter y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling; de la misma manera que el mundo de Cazadores de Sombras y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Cassandra Clare.

Este fic participa en el Reto temático de enero "Crossovers" del foro "El triángulo, donde tres, están unidos".

* * *

 **UN SITIO DONDE ESCONDERSE: EL INSTITUTO DE NUEVA YORK**

 **Capitulo único.**

Todo fue demasiado rápido y confuso.

El barullo de la gente que corría de un lado a otro en la madriguera, había sido reemplazado por oscuridad en un instante y Harry solo pudo ser consciente de la mano de Hermione apretando la suya, mientras los tres huían de los mortífagos que habían irrumpido en la fiesta de matrimonio de Bill y Fleur.

Luego de un momento se percató de que sus ojos continuaban cerrados y al abrirlos y encontrarse rodeado de tanta gente, por un minuto pensó que seguían en el mismo lugar.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó Ron observando a todas partes, sin poder reconocer un solo ápice de aquel extraño sitio.

—En Nueva York —contestó Hermione instándolos a no detenerse allí.

—¿Nueva York? —repitió el pelirrojo contrariado pero esta vez sin dejar de andar.

Hermione se giró hacia él —Pensé que no se les ocurriría venir a buscarnos a un lugar de muggles que además de todo, está bien alejado de Londres.

—¡Vaya! —fue lo único que pudo contestar Harry, mientras sus ojos no podían evitar ir de un lado a otro.

Era de noche y el cielo estrellado se veía reflejado en los altos edificios con paneles y enormes ventanales de cristal. La gente que transitaba por el lugar se quedó mirándolos con curiosidad por su atuendo, pues Harry y Ron aun vestían la túnica de gala de la boda.

—Debemos apresurarnos y encontrar un sitio donde poder cambiarnos —dijo Hermione fijándose en las miradas contrariadas de los transeúntes.

—¿Cambiarnos? —preguntó Ron— Hermione, no tenemos que ponernos.

—¡Diablos! debí traer la capa de mi padre —se lamentó Harry.

—Descuiden, —la castaña sonrió— he traído ropa para todos y también tu capa —dijo mirando a al elegido— ahora solo debemos dirigirnos hacia allá —concluyó señalando un callejón oscuro a media cuadra de allí.

Los chicos la siguieron pero ninguno podía entender cómo era posible que dijera que traía tantas cosas consigo, si tan solo estaba cargando su pequeño bolsito bordado con cuentas.

—Hermione ¿Estás segura de que…? —Harry no pudo terminar de formular su pregunta cuando pudo observar como Hermione rebuscaba dentro de su bolso, para luego sacar de él un par de jeans, una camiseta e incluso unos calcetines, entregándole a cada uno un atuendo similar.

—¿Pero cómo es posible? —preguntó Ron con ojos desorbitados.

—Hechizo de extensión indetectable —contestó ella sacudiendo el bolso que emitió un sonido que daba la impresión de que en su interior había objetos pesados— esos debieron ser los libros.

Harry la miró sorprendido —¿Cuándo hiciste todo esto?

—Hace varios días empaqué lo imprescindible porque no sabía cuándo tendríamos que salir rápidamente.

—¡Vaya Hermione, eres increíble! —dijo Ron con admiración mientras le devolvía su túnica doblada.

—Gracias —la castaña sonrió entregándole la capa de invisibilidad a Harry— será mejor que te la pongas.

El chico accedió, desapareciendo al instante mientras por su mente pasaban miles de cosas, en su intento por entender lo que estaba sucediendo y fue entonces cuando cayó en cuenta —Pero… ¿Y la gente de la fiesta? —preguntó con la imagen de Ginny en su memoria.

—Ahora no podemos detenernos a preocuparnos por ellos —dijo Hermione— hubiera sido más peligroso que permaneciéramos allí, —lo miró a los ojos— sabes bien que tú eres a quien buscan.

—Hermione tiene razón Harry —coincidió Ron— además, toda la orden estaba en ese lugar y estoy convencido de que supieron defenderse muy bien.

—Tienen razón —dijo Harry al fin, tratando de bloquear el recuerdo del último beso que le dio la pelirroja.

—Debemos ponernos en marcha —ordenó Hermione, indicando el camino que debían tomar cuando observaron que de una de las puertas que hasta hace unos minutos había permanecido cerrada, brotaban cinco jóvenes vestidos de negro que acosaban a un sexto, cuyo cabello tenía un tono azul eléctrico y que ahora yacía en el suelo.

El primer pensamiento de Hermione fue que los habían descubierto, pues estos chicos bien podían pasar por servidores de Voldemort, pero al ver que no se fijaban en ellos y que en cambio continuaban hostigando a aquel individuo, terminó por indicarle a sus amigos que se escondieran tras un enorme contenedor de basura que tenían cerca.

Cuando Harry y Ron la siguieron, se colocaron uno a cada lado de ella, para tener perfecta visibilidad de la escena y poder detallar lo que estaba sucediendo. Los cinco iban vestidos con atuendos en su mayoría de color negro y en las partes descubiertas de su piel podían divisarse extraños tatuajes que se repetían de uno a otro sin variación, aunque ninguno era mínimamente parecido a la marca tenebrosa.

Uno de los chicos —el que sostenía al hostigado— tenía cabello negro y ojos de un tono tal azul como el cielo y portaba lo que parecía ser un arco. El otro —quien al parecer lo interrogaba— dejaba entrever unos rebeldes rizos del mismo tono del cabello de Hermione y daba la impresión de estar divirtiéndose con el asunto, mientras el tercero —que acababa de sacar un enorme artefacto que parecía algo como un tubo de cristal— tenía el cabello de un tono rubio tan claro que la chica no pudo evitar compararlo con Draco Malfoy.

Pero no estaban solos.

Con ellos había dos chicas, bastante diferentes la una de la otra.

La primera tenía el mismo tono de cabello que el joven de ojos azules y una figura tan estilizada que incluso Hermione terminó por reconocer su belleza y su gracia, además de la seguridad en cada uno de sus movimientos que eran similares a los de cualquier Slytherin.

La segunda, sin embargo, les resultaba aún más familiar.

Incluso al verla, algo se encendió dentro de Harry, pues no pudo evitar pensar en Ginny.

Era baja de estatura, pero su cabello rojo zanahoria y sus pecas eran casi idénticas a las de la hermana de Ron, igual que su figura menuda. El corazón de Harry se estrujó de inmediato al pensar en ella y en la suerte que esperaba no hubiera corrido después del ataque a la madriguera.

Desde el lugar donde se encontraban no podían escuchar absolutamente nada de lo que hablaban los cinco extraños, pero si podían ver los gestos amenazantes del rubio platino hacia el chico de pelo azul que al parecer trataba de escapar sin poder conseguirlo, pues con un movimiento certero, la chica del cabello negro, apresó su cuello con algo parecido a un látigo en forma de serpiente que llevaba atado a uno de sus brazos.

El rostro del individuo denotaba miedo pero sobre todo dolor.

Y luego todo se tornó extremadamente confuso.

En cuestión de segundos el artefacto que sostenía el rubio platino en su mano pareció tomar vida, profiriendo una luz cegadora que terminó por fusionarse con el pecho del individuo de pelo azul que empezó a contorsionarse bruscamente en el suelo y de cuya herida comenzó a brotar una sustancia negra que terminó por empapar la ropa de todos los chicos.

Pero lo que siguió fue aun peor.

El trio dorado se quedó literalmente en shock luego de ser ver que del desdichado que se retorcía en el suelo, no quedó absolutamente nada. Ni siquiera un rastro de sangre.

Fue como si nunca hubiera existido y antes de que incluso ella misma fuera consciente de aquello, Hermione emitió un estruendoso grito que fallidamente intentó ahogar, pues ya era demasiado tarde y los ojos de los cinco jóvenes se posaron sobre el contenedor, haciendo que la castaña se castigara mentalmente por su torpeza.

De inmediato todos se pusieron en guardia y Harry y sus amigos tomaron sus varitas, listos para atacar. No obstante y a pesar del recelo con que aquellos extraños se acercaban, algo en su interior le decía que debían esperar un poco más.

—Creo que el bastardo no vino solo después de todo —dijo en voz alta el rubio platino mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al contenedor, haciendo que el trio dorado se tensara cada vez más.

 _No había remedio._

 _Al parecer tendrían que atacar._

Y no es que no estuvieran preparados, pero Hermione había estado segura de que en un lugar tan alejado del Londres mágico iban a estar a salvo.

 _Estaba muy equivocada al parecer._

—A la cuenta de tres —susurró instando a los chicos a prepararse para lo que estaba por venir— uno —la mano de Harry se mantenía firmemente puesta en su varita— dos —el corazón de Ron palpitaba con fuerza pero estaba preparado para asumir el reto— tres.

Con las varitas en alto y preparados para luchar, los tres salieron de su escondite y se toparon directamente con los ojos del enemigo que sostenía en guardia cada una de sus armas. No obstante, nadie perpetró el primer ataque y aunque se observaban con desconfianza, todo el mundo permanecía sin decir una palabra.

—Un momento —dijo de repente el chico de los rizos castaños rompiendo el silencio— ¿Ellos pueden vernos?

—Claro que podemos verlos, ni que estuviéramos ciegos —espetó Ron ganándose una mirada envenenada por parte de la chica de cabello negro.

A Hermione le causó bastante curiosidad la pregunta del castaño y se quedó meditándolo un poco.

 _¿Por qué preguntaba si podían verlos?_

—Pero ¿Cómo es posible? —las palabras de la pelirroja que se parecía a Ginny la sacaron de sus cavilaciones— Se supone que los mundanos no pueden vernos.

—¿Mundanos? —mucho antes de haberla pensado, la pregunta brotó de la garganta de Harry.

—Sí, personas del común, seres no mágicos si prefieres llamarlos —explicó el chico de rizos castaños.

—Querrás decir muggles —le corrigió Ron.

—¿Muggles? —preguntó confusa la pelirroja— ¿Qué cosa es eso?

—Seres sin magia —aclaró Harry— ese es el término adecuado.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí? —la pelinegra que hasta ahora había permanecido en silencio por fin habló sin dejar de ver amenazadoramente a Hermione, que aun sostenía su varita en alto.

—Es muy sencillo mi querida Isabelle —una voz a espaldas sorprendió al trio dorado que volteó simultáneamente para toparse con un par de ojos entre verdes y amarillos, similares a los de un gato— esta chica —dijo señalando a Hermione— es una bruja y por lo que puedo ver —inspeccionó a Harry y a Ron— sus acompañantes también lo son.

El recién llegado tenía un aspecto un poco diferente al de los otros cinco. Era también joven, tal vez de unos 18 años, pero su vestimenta era demasiado brillante en comparación. Tenía rasgos asiáticos y una mirada enigmática que logró intimidar un poco a Hermione.

—Déjenme presentarme —dijo sonriendo al trio— mi nombre es Magnus Bane ¿Y ustedes son?

Ninguno se movió o emitió algún sonido.

—No hay nada que temer —dijo el recién llegado extendiendo su mano hacia Hermione— somos del mismo bando.

—Define eso —dijo Ron escrutándolo con la mirada.

—Bueno, pues resulta que yo también soy un brujo —sonrió— o mejor dicho, soy el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn.

Hermione lo reconoció de inmediato.

—Hermione Granger —contestó sin dudar.

—¿Hermione? —Harry dirigió a su amiga una mirada contrariada al ver que ella empezaba a bajar su varita.

—Y ellos son Harry y Ron.

—¡Hermione! —la riñó Ron al ver que revelaba más información de la que debía.

—¿Harry? ¿Cómo Harry Potter? —la castaña asintió mientras el brujo parecía saborear el nombre de su amigo en los labios— he oído hablar sobre ti, _niño-que-vivió._

—Pero yo no sé quién eres tú —contestó el chico a la defensiva.

—¡Auch! Eso dolió —Magnus se llevó una mano al pecho en un gesto teatral— pensé que mi fama me precedía.

—He leído sobre ti —le dijo Hermione, ignorando las miradas del resto del grupo pero sobre todo las de sus amigos— tienes unos 400 años de vida —hizo una pausa para estudiar la reacción de Magnus que sonrió complacido— eres incluso más antiguo que el mismo Dumbledore.

—¡Vaya querida! —siseó el brujo caminando en su dirección— al parecer si me conoces —se detuvo muy cerca de ella— aunque yo me reservo siempre la información sobre mi edad —le sonrió y a ella casi le pareció que le coqueteaba— Pero dime ¿Cómo está mi viejo amigo Albus?

—¿Conoces a Dumbledore? —Harry estaba por demás sorprendido.

—Claro muchacho —Magnus dirigió su mirada al elegido— digamos que somos viejos amigos.

Harry no podía creer lo inverosímil de la situación, pero sobre todo el hecho de que aquel personaje con aspecto de adolescente tuviera más edad que el anciano director de Hogwarts y aún más el que pudiera ser un conocido suyo.

—Pueden ser viejos conocidos, buenos amigos o lo que sea, pero —agregó el rubio— ¿No creen que este no es el lugar propicio para una tertulia?

—¿Y qué propones Jace?

Hermione empezó a hacer un recuento de los nombres con que se había mencionado a los jóvenes: el brujo era Magnus, la chica del cabello negro, Isabelle y el rubio parecido a Malfoy, Jace.

—Creo que deberíamos ir a tu apartamento.

—¿Propuesta indecente? —Magnus sonrió mientras Jace puso los ojos en blanco— te recuerdo que tengo novio y a Presidente Miau no le agradan los extraños—guiñó un ojo al chico de ojos azules que se sonrojó violentamente, lo que hizo que Hermione pensara que este era su novio— además —dirigió su mirada a la castaña y sus amigos— a ellos los están buscando y me temo que las salvaguardas de mi apartamento no serán suficientes para protegerlos.

—Bien, —dijo el rubio— entonces ¿Qué propones tú?

—Creo que eso es obvio —Isabelle fijó su vista en la calle vacía y oscura mientras hablaba— debemos llevarlos al instituto.

* * *

El edificio viejo frente a ellos parecía más un basurero que un instituto y Harry no pudo más que dirigirle miradas confusas a Hermione.

—Es un glamour —contestó ella a la pregunta no formulada del elegido, al tiempo que intentaba poder traspasar el encantamiento— un potente hechizo para ocultarlo a la vista de los muggles o mundanos como ellos los llaman.

—¿Tu puedes verlo? —preguntó Ron esforzando sus ojos para encontrar la realidad tras el hechizo.

—Aun no.

—Tienes que abrir tu mente —le susurró el chico castaño a Hermione— Ah y por cierto, soy Simon y ella es Clary —dijo señalando a la pelirroja.

—Mucho gusto —contestó Harry incluyéndose en la conversación y con los ojos muy puestos en Clary, mientras pensaba en lo parecidas que eran ella y Ginny.

—El gusto es mío —dijo Clary pasando su mano a Harry.

—Será mejor que entremos ya —señaló el chico de ojos azules.

Hermione se percató de que Magnus se había esfumado —¿Y Magnus no vendrá?

—Los subterráneos no pueden entrar en un lugar consagrado —habló Jace.

—¿Subterráneos? —preguntó Harry confundido por el término.

—Ya sabes, hombres lobo, vampiros, brujos y hadas —contestó Simon— básicamente híbridos.

—¿Hadas? —preguntó Ron con una sonrisa irónica— ¡Pero si las hadas no existen!

—¿En qué mundo vives muchacho? —el ojiazul lo miró con molestia— y dices llamarte brujo.

—¡Alec! —lo reprendió Clary.

—¿Pero y si nosotros tampoco podemos entrar? —volvió a preguntar Ron, enviándole una mirada envenenada a Alec— al fin y al cabo somos _magos_ —hizo énfasis en última la palabra.

—Pero no tienen el mismo origen que él —se apresuró a decir Alec— el padre de Magnus es uno de los demonios mayores, a menos —posó su mirada sobre el trio dorado una vez más— a menos que ustedes también tengan un progenitor con ese origen.

Los tres movieron la cabeza para negarlo.

—Muy bien, entonces —dijo Jace abriendo la enorme puerta— sean bienvenidos al Instituto de Nueva York.

* * *

El lugar era una magnifica catedral al estilo gótico, bien decorada con pinturas y muebles que parecían antiguos y que además según Simon —que se había dado a sí mismo el cargo de guía turístico— contaba con una sala de entrenamientos bien equipada; un invernadero donde crecían todo tipo de plantas exóticas y medicinales; y una maravillosa pero sobre todo, enorme biblioteca que Hermione se moría por ver.

Según lo explicado por los chicos, el lugar que databa de años y estaba dirigido por la madre de Alec e Isabelle, era el refugio de los _nefilim_ o _cazadores de sombras,_ —como se hacían llamar— que además de asilo, tenía el deber de proporcionarles la posibilidad de entrenarse en la lucha contra los demonios.

Hermione había leído acerca de los _nefilim_ en alguna ocasión, pero pensó que todo aquello era un mito. Según sus fuentes, los _cazadores de sombras_ eran una raza de humanos con sangre de ángel que fue creada con el fin de proteger a los muggles de los demonios, pero ella como toda persona de ciencia, no podía creer en aquello que nunca había visto.

Mientras paseaban por el lugar, pudieron divisar varias habitaciones deshabitadas, lo cual les causó bastante curiosidad. No obstante ninguno de los tres preguntó y una vez hechas las presentaciones de rigor con Maryse Lightwood, la directora del instituto, a cada uno le proporcionaron una de las que estaban sin ocupante.

Pero Hermione no podía dormir y no era para menos.

Hace tan solo unas horas habían estado en la madriguera celebrando una boda y ahora se encontraban instalados en el lugar más extraño que hubieran podido imaginar, acompañados de seres que ni siquiera sabía que existían y para colmo de males, sin ningún indicio de algún horrocrux.

La misión de Dumbledore se estaba tornando cada vez más difícil y aun cuando ella sabía que haber emprendido este viaje con Harry, de ninguna manera significaba quedarse en hoteles de cinco estrellas, ni hacer turismo en nuevas ciudades y mucho menos era garantía de que encontrarían un horrocrux todos los días; el saberse tan perdida como se encontraba, indudablemente la aterraba, a pesar de que había sido su propia elección acompañarlo.

Entonces, como cada vez que se sentía intranquila, se refugió en su lugar favorito que a pesar de pertenecer a extraños, lograba el mismo efecto en ella que cualquier otro de aquella naturaleza.

—¿Insomnio? —la voz de Jace la sobresaltó, haciéndola sentir como una delincuente por entrar a hurtadillas en la biblioteca.

—Me gusta mucho leer —contestó tratando de parecer serena.

—Y aquí lo que sobran son libros —dijo el rubio caminando hacia uno de los estantes— aunque depende de lo que te guste leer.

—Historia —contestó fijándose en el chico que distraídamente buscaba un libro.

Era muy similar a Malfoy y ella no sabía por qué no podía sacarse esa idea de la cabeza, a pesar de que había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que había visto a su excompañero de colegio.

—Entonces creo que este te gustará, —volvió sus ojos a la castaña, cargando en sus manos un enorme tomo de tapa dura, el cual le entregó— explica como Jonathan, el primer Cazador de Sombras hizo un pacto con el ángel Raziel para la creación de nuestra raza.

—Suena interesante.

—Lo es —contestó con orgullo sentándose a su lado con otro libro.

Hermione no podía explicar lo que sentía al tener cerca a aquel chico, pero era casi la misma sensación que le producía la cercanía de Malfoy. Nadie lo sabía, pero la relación de esos dos había empezado a cambiar notablemente desde aquella vez que tuvieron que cumplir juntos con un castigo de Snape y era desde esa misma ocasión que Hermione había empezado a mirar a Draco con otros ojos, descubriendo en él, detalles que jamás hubiera imaginado.

—¿Sucede algo? —sin levantar el rostro, Jace pudo percatarse de la mirada de Hermione clavada sobre él.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —contestó sonrojada, al tiempo que bajaba la vista hacia las páginas de su libro.

Jace solo sonrió.

* * *

Clary deambulaba distraídamente por uno de los pasillos del instituto, contemplando el último dibujo de su cuaderno.

El rostro de aquel extraño joven le causaba bastante curiosidad, pero sobre todo esa cicatriz con forma de rayo que ostentaba en su frente.

—¿Tampoco puedes dormir? —Harry la sorprendió consiguiendo que se sobresaltara, y provocando que de sus manos cayera el cuaderno de bocetos que siempre cargaba consigo.

De inmediato ambos se dieron a la tarea de intentar recogerlo, pero fue él quien lo tomó en sus manos, fijándose en la página que había quedado abierta.

En ella podía verse claramente un dibujo de su rostro.

—Lamento haberte asustado —dijo sin despegar los ojos del dibujo.

—No te preocupes —contestó Clary percatándose de lo que llamaba la atención del chico.

—Dibujas muy bien —agregó él, devolviéndole el cuaderno.

—Gracias —contestó ella sintiéndose muy avergonzada por haber sido descubierta.

No obstante, Harry no dijo nada, aun cuando la imagen de sí mismo en aquel cuaderno, se quedó rondando en su cabeza.

* * *

—¿Entonces los tres solo son amigos?

—Sí, podría decirse que si —contestó Ron, mientras era observado con minucia por Isabelle.

—Pero ella te gusta.

—¿Cómo? —Ron casi se atraganta con su saliva.

—Y por lo que veo, no se lo has dicho.

—No sé a qué te refieres —el pelirrojo fingió inocencia.

—Lo que no entiendo es: ¿Qué estás esperando? —Isabelle sonrió, haciendo que Ron terminara por aceptar lo que para ella era evidente.

—No es tan sencillo —suspiró desviando su mirada hacia cualquier parte.

—Le gusta alguien más —dijo ella por él— bueno, te entiendo —fijó su mirada en el mismo punto en que él lo hacía— yo pasé por la misma situación.

* * *

Jace tenía una sonrisa tan perfecta que Hermione estaba casi hipnotizada.

—Y entonces el maldito me empapó totalmente con su podredumbre, aun cuando no me hizo mayor daño.

—Ya veo —intervino Hermione— pero, entonces ¿Las runas también los protegen?

—No solo eso —dijo él— puedo decirte que hay una especial para casi todo —continuó con entusiasmo— unas te dan fuerza, otras velocidad y algunas como la iratze, son de sanación.

—¿Podría? —la castaña acercó su mano al brazo de Jace, donde marcas blancas en forma de cicatrices se podían ver claramente, pero no alcanzó a rozar su piel aun cuando ese era su deseo.

—Adelante —contestó él acercándose para que ella pudiera tocarlo.

La castaña pudo ver que la piel estaba totalmente lisa, a pesar de que ella imaginó que al tocarlo sentiría la textura de una cicatriz. Sin embargo, eso no fue lo único que Hermione notó, pues el contacto con la piel del rubio, no produjo en ella la sensación que pensó que causaría.

Pero eso era obvio, pues aunque se le pareciera, Jace no era Draco Malfoy.

Y Hermione retiró su mano justo a tiempo para recibir a las nuevas visitas del lugar.

—¡Hermione, aquí estas! —Harry ingresó a la biblioteca en compañía de Clary.

—Bueno, —Jace se levantó de la mesa y se puso al lado de la pelirroja— yo creo que ya es hora de dormir —puso uno de sus brazos sobre el hombro de la chica, que de inmediato recostó la cabeza en su pecho.

Harry y Hermione se quedaron observándolos aunque con disimulo y pensaron en lo extraño que era todo aquello, pues era casi como ver a Malfoy y a Ginny abrazados, aunque sus ropas fueran diferentes.

—Tienen razón —dijo la castaña levantándose también— será mejor que descansemos —vio a Harry asentir— mañana nos espera un nuevo día.

Luego de ello, todos se dispusieron a marcharse a sus habitaciones, mientras el trio dorado—dúo por el momento— empezaba a prepararse mentalmente para el difícil camino que les aguardaba.

—Herms —Harry se detuvo un segundo, viendo a los chicos que se alejaban por el pasillo— ¿No se te hace que ellos…? —preguntó a medias pero Hermione de inmediato entendió a lo que se refería.

—Sí, y es bastante extraño.

Harry sonrió —Malfoy y Ginny juntos ¿Te imaginas? —dijo acompañando a la castaña hasta la puerta de su habitación.

—Algo imposible diría yo —Hermione de inmediato eliminó la imagen mental proyectada en su cabeza— descansa.

—Igual tú —contestó el chico, continuando el camino hacia su habitación.

Al parecer, por lo menos por esa noche podían tener una certeza: Ahí, en ese sitio que hasta hace unas horas no tenían idea de que existía, podían sentirse verdaderamente seguros.

* * *

¡Hola!

He tardado montones de tiempo haciendo este fic porque quería que fuera basado en algo de la obra real de Rowling, incluyendo por supuesto a los amados personajes de Clare.

Todo el mundo dirá que siempre estoy poniendo en todos mis escritos algo de Dramione, (y aunque diría que es inevitable porque lo amo) me justifico en que como suponemos, (por no decir que tenemos la certeza) los personajes principales de Clare están basados en Ginny y Jace, eso me hizo intentar hacer una comparación al respecto.

Solo espero que haya salido bien.

¡Besos de menta y chocolate!

Gizz.


End file.
